The present invention pertains to an adjustment system that automatically adjusts a threshold value of cross color suppression and the method thereof.
The input signal currently available includes a chrominance signal and a luminance signal, overlapping at a carrier. When the monitor receives the input signal, the chrominance signal and the luminance signal are displayed on the monitor respectively. Due to overlapping, part of the carrier is not precisely divided. The chrominance and the luminance can't be reconstructed by the monitor so that the luminance information is interpreted as color information and the Cross-Color Artifact appears. This leads to poor image quality of the monitor and influences one's sense of vision.
Before processing cross color suppression, the images are checked to determine whether they are static or dynamic. When the dynamic cross color dots are suppressed, the output video data may have certain side effects such as broken or dotted images.
The system utilizes a threshold value to determine the status of the dots of the image. The status of the cross color dots is determined by a comparison with the threshold value information. Thus, the cross color is effectively suppressed with no side effects such as broken or dotted images on the video image. However, a set of threshold values is not enough to respond with various front end devices such as Digital Video Disc (DVD) Players, or Video Decoders. The above-mentioned devices perform a variety of processing on the video data for respective operations so that a set of thresholds preset to a cross color suppression circuit are inappropriate for different input video data. Thus, the cross color artifact of the input video data cannot be effectively suppressed.
In accordance with the above description, the cross color suppression circuit is still under the influence of the processing of the front end devices so that the preset or adjusted threshold value will not work out as expected while suppressing the cross color. Hence, users might need to readjust the threshold value for suppressing the cross color of the video data, which renders the process time-consuming and inefficient.